My Life Turned Upside Down (A Syaoran Li Love Story)
by XxCheshire MoonxX
Summary: Krystal just moved to a new town, due to her mom being convinced by a friend. And now she has found the Clow book, which means that she's going to meet everyone. Though she likes Li, the only question. Will he like her back? Will he develop feelings for her just like he did for Sakura? Is she even ready for this? Or will she be as Naïve as Sakura and not realize things fast enough.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day of school. I was attending Reedington elementary as a fourth grader. The uniform wasn't that bad, though did I really have to wear a skirt? Of course, because in every school the uniform for girls always had skirts. I didn't know of a school that allowed girls to have pants for the inform. I really couldn't complain much though. It was part of the school so I couldn't do anything about it.

I decided to walk to school today. Not that I had any other way of transportation to get to school. As I walked I started thinking about the strange dream I had had yesterday. It was one of the most bizarre dreams that I had ever had. I mean I had a book with a weird lion on the cover and then there were cards inside. Shaking my head, I continued to walk as I fixed my bag. Passing by penguin park I eyed Tori, "Hey Tori!" I yelled out to him. He just stared at me, almost like a glare but not quite. I quickly walked over to him, "Are you mad at me or something?" I questioned knowing that he wasn't but it was just fun to bother him about it.

Tori just rolled his eyes and then looked at me with those weird cat-like eyes of his. I looked at him emotionless before chuckling softly. He was like a brother to me, "Anyway I gotta get going, bye." I quickly said my goodbyes before I started to walk once again. As I left Tori I saw Julian walk up to him, I felt my cheeks flare up a little. I never understood why I blushed whenever I saw him. It was weird though.

I quickly ran to the school, I didn't want to be late on the very first day. Soon enough I was at the gates of the school, I must have been early because they were just about to open. I smiled a little before I walked in, "Reedington..." I murmured softly, it sounded so familiar. I didn't know why but it did, it was like I have heard and seen the school before, I just didn't know where exactly. As much as I thought about it, I didn't get a clue so I just shrugged off the thought and the feeling.

I walked up to my class after changing my shoes. Walking into the class I saw a girl. "Oh, hello there." Walking over to my desk, of my choosing which of course was right next to the girl. "Hello." She replied back to me. "I'm Madison Taylor." Again that name seem really familiar. "I'm Krystal Woods, nice to meet you." I took off my bag and placed it on the back of my chair. This all seemed so familiar. I sighed mentally, "Likewise." Said Madison as she smiled at me.

The rest of the students started to file in and take a seat wherever they wanted. Well there were some seats open and empty so the class was sort of missing some students. Throughout the whole day I continued to have déjà vu moments. Everywhere I went and everyone I met, they seemed so familiar. I don't know why, it felt like I had met or seen all of these things before. I tried to think of some possible ways or times or memories but nothing came up.

The day was almost over so soon enough I was going to head home and I would start to look around everything I had to see if I had anything that would connect to today. Class was over and the bell rung. I got up and tidied everything up, placing all of my books and utensils back into my bag. "Hey Krystal?" Looking over I saw Madison. "Yes, Madison?" I asked, closing my bag and I placed it on. "Wanna go to a new store that just opened up?" I through about it for a moment, _'This shouldn't be so bad.'_ I gave a nod of my head and we both headed out of the school.

As we walked I continued to think about the whole experience of today. "So Madison..." I trailed off a bit, "Yeah?" She asked. _'Should I ask her? Maybe she would think that it's weird. I mean what's the coincidence that her name was Madison and she loves to work with cameras? I probably should..'_ I sighed mentally before biting my lip gently. "Tell me, do you by any chance love to sing and record with cameras?" Well now was the time that I would find out.

Madison giggled softly. "Well, that's a weird question to ask but, yes I do love to sing and cameras." My heart sunk at that, this couldn't be possible. There was no way, this is probably just a dream. "How come?" She added on, "Oh, no reason." I tried to put on a fake smile, it was an awkward smile though. "We're here!" I looked up to see a strange store. It didn't remind me of anything nor it was familiar. "It seems weird..." I remarked. "Haha, come on let's go in." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

The inside was a lot more creepier than the outside. "When did this store open up?" I questioned, "Uh..just today I think." I nodded. _'Well this seems strange. So it opened the week right after I moved here? Coincidence? I don't think so..' _This was just weirding me out now. I walked around the store, seeing if anything looked interesting or something close to that.

I had to admit, Madison is a nice person. I have only known her for a day and I can say the least but were going to be great friends. I know that for sure. "Look at this Krystal." I heard her say, I walked over to her and saw that she was holding out a book. It seemed similar to the one that I had in my dream, "Oh, cool!" I took the book from her hand and looked at it. I saw the same drawing in the front, a lion. "I think...that you should buy that." Madison offered, I thought about it for a moment. "Hm, alright." If I had it, then that means that I need to get it.

We walked over to the register, Madison bought a couple of charm bracelets. "Oh, I see that this has caught your eye." Said the man that was behind the desk. I gave him a nod, my face was emotionless. I usually did that when I didn't know the person. "Well you can keep the book for free." He smiled as he handed me the book. "Are you sure? I mean, I can pay for it." The man just smiled and shook his head. "It's alright, there's no need for that." I smiled a little. "Thank you."

Madison and I walked out of the store and we headed home. "Well that was nice of the store owner to give you the book for free." Madison remarked, "Yeah, I guess..." I said softly. She then handed me one of the many bracelets she had gotten. "Well I gotta get home, I'll see you tomorrow at school alright." Nodding, she and I then parted ways.

I think that the book I had gotten was going to change everything I knew to this day. And all of these people that I had just met reminded me of something. I quickly raced home to see what the book was about. Racing past Tori's house and quickly turning the corner. Walking into the house I raced up to my room, saying a quick hello to mother.

I threw my bag onto the bed and started to look frantically throughout my room to find a clue of something. I spent about 20 minutes or so looking for anything until I finally found of the many Manga I had. It was a book from the series of 'Sakura Card Captor. ' I quickly skimmed through it. My eyes widened as I finished and quickly shut the book closed. _'I-I...can't believe this. How can it be? T-This was just an animated story. It's not suppose to be real!' _I thought about it before I scrambled up and onto the bed. I grabbed my bag and quickly rummaged through it.

Taking out the book I had just gotten, I looked back from the Manga to the book. "This is a dream right...? This is not happening..." I said to myself, placing the manga next to me and taking the book in both of my hands. I looked at the lock, if it opens then that means that means that I'm a cardcaptor. I waited for a moment. It...didn't open. "Then I'm not a cardcaptor...but all of this makes sense now. Everything about the Reedington Elementary, about Tori and Julian, Madison and everyone else at school, and...about Li and Meilin."

As I continued to talk to myself and connect everything that has happened to me today and since I met Tori, the lock on the book opened. "Now I understand why I like Julian, it's probably because of the power he has. But then again...he is kinda cute." I smiled cheekily and my cheeks flared up a little, it was very visible due to my pale skin. "Oh, then there's Li..." My cheeks burn a deep red this time. "But I think he likes Sakura, right. Then again, I sat in Sakura's seat today. And for as long as I've known Tori, he hasn't mentioned anything about her."

I sighed and looked down at the book, noticing that the lock had opened._ 'Wait, it opened. This means...I'm a cardcaptor?' _I quickly opened the book and looked at the cards. I picked up the Windy card, though I forgot that I wasn't suppose to say the name out loud like Sakura had done. Oh, well too late! "Windy..." The cards started to glow. "Ah, crap!" The cards then started to rocket out of the book, a bright light made me place my arm over my eyes. "Why?..." I groaned out.

The light started to diminish and soon it was gone. "I'm such an idiot." I mumbled. Looking down I saw not even a single card except for the one I had in my hand. "Oh, great. Now just to wait for Keroberos." I placed the Clow book on the bed and waited for the little stuffed lion to appear. I spent a long time waiting for him because, I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew I was hearing someone, "Hey, girl. Wake up! Hello! I said wake up!" I groaned softly before I turned to my side. I felt something in my hand, my eyes quickly shot open. I scrambled to sit up on the bed before coming face to face with Keroberos, my face went paler than usual. "AHHHHH!..." My life has been turned upside down...

I own nothing, except for Krystal Woods. All copyrights goes to whoever made Sakura Card Captor. I already forgot who created it ^^" but anyway. I wanted to try to write this story because I just finished watching Sakura Card Captor and had this huge idea. This story doesn't have Sakura in it for a reason. So I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the corner of my bed looking at the yellow stuffed animal-like creature. "W-Who are you...?" I was so startled, this just shocked me so I couldn't really remember anything from last night. "I'm Keroberos the guardian of the Clow cards." Then it hit me, I had let all of the cards fly away last night. I face-palmed myself, "Hey, honey. Are you alright? I heard a scream." I heard mother call out from outside my room. "Uhh..yeah, mom. I'm fine, don't worry about it, it was just a small spider but I took care of it."

I sighed when I heard her footsteps head downstairs. I didn't know that I had grabbed Kero and covered his whole face with the palm of my hand until I felt him got limp. My eyes quickly shot down at him and I quickly let go of him. "N-Now...I n-need some...c-candy..how...chocolate...mmgnm..gmmag.." Kero was mumbling nonsense. I rolled my eyes and sighed out. I looked over at my alarm clock seeing that I was going to be late.

I quickly jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom so I could wash up. "Crap, I'm going to be late." I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, I didn't have time for a shower at the moment, I would be taking be later on in the day. I scrambled to get my uniform on and fix my hair, putting on the two regular flower pins on each side of my hair. I was about to head to the door when Kero stopped me. "What's your name kid?" He asked, sighing a bit I quickly grabbed him and shoved him into my bag. I didn't have time to talk to him nor answer any of the questions he was going to ask.

He squirmed inside my bag as he yelled, "Kidnap! I've been kidnapped!" What could I do to make the weird creature stop? Well I was in the middle of walking down the hall and I was pretty sure that mom had heard, "I'll give you as many sweets as you want if you just shut up." And of course that quickly got him to shut up and stay as quiet as Kero could possibly be.

I walked into the kitchen and I could see a plate of food already set on the table. "Thanks mom!" I yelled out to her before I started to quickly eat or pretty much gobble up the whole plate of food, drinking water after so I wouldn't choke on anything. "I'm off!" I yelled once again, getting a reply this time. "Take care, sweetie! Have fun at school!" I chuckled softly to myself before I quickly walked to the front door and put on my shoes. Trioping over my feet and stumbling a bit I headed out for school.

I ran as fast as I could. I really didn't want to be late for anything today and neither did I want Kero to randomly pop out of the bag. I started to think of what to tell Kero while I was running. "Alright, Keroberos. I know exactly what you want and I know what I have to do. But for today and only for today will you not get out of my bag, I don't want to explain to the class or to anyone else who or why you're in my bag and you can talk as well as speak." I tried to be reasonable and clarify to the point where he could understand what I didn't want him to do.

I eyed his head out of the bag, meaning that he had been listening. "Eh, alright. Can I still have sweets though? And what's your name? You never told me what it was." I gently face-palmed, "Yes you can still have sweets, and my name is Krystal. Now if you ever so slightly even peek out of my bag all of the sweets that I have promised you will never even be near you, is that understood." Kero held his hand right next to his head, like a soldier in the army would do. "Yes ma'am!" And with that he was back inside of my bag.

Well I took care of the Kero problem, it was a lot easier than I thought. Usually it took Sakura more than sweets to keep him under control. I just hoped that no Clow card would appear.

I was almost at the gates of the school when I felt something, it was a weird kind of feeling and almost as if there was a presence. Quickly everything went black but I didn't feel my body hit the ground or anything. _'Krystal, now that you are the new cardcaptor and have knowledge of which cards you will seal in order. Your memory will be erased of such thoughts. You will have to find your own way of sealing the cards, meaning that you will not Copy what you have dread about the captures but you will find your own way.'_

It felt weird, a couple of seconds after my sight came back and everything was the same way again, though this time I couldn't remember exactly what the heck I had been thinking about, which was on how to capture the fly card, though I no longer had those thoughts. Shaking my head I heard the first few bells ring. "Ah, crap, crap, crap!" Quickly I zoomed right into the school and scrambled to take off my shoes and put on the other pair. I closed the locker and zoomed up towards the classroom.

I opened the door and stood there for a few seconds as I panted hard. I hadn't done such exercises during the summer. I tried catching my breath as fast as I could, which only resulted into making me lightheaded. I soon stopped because I soft of stumbled into desks that I had no idea were there. Also lucky for me class was about to start in 5 minutes. Which meant that I got there in time.

I walked to my desk and sat down, letting out a long sigh of relief and just pretty much slamming my head against the desk. "Hey, Krystal. You seemed agitated." Madison said as she looked over at me. I gently waved my hand wearily , "It's...nothing, really..." I gasped once more for air and soon I was back to normal. One of the flower pins that was on the right side of my short light brown hair had moved out of place, Madison helped me out with it and I smiled. "Thanks." Madison gave me a closed eyed smiled in returning.

Throughout the day I was happy that Kero had actually kept his part of the deal, not once had I heard a sound or seen him come out of my bag. I was happy for that and of course I would have to waste money to buy the little lion a couple of sweets today.

I was now out in the school yard, well in the back of the school sitting under a tree as I ate lunch. I looked through my bag, trying to find Kero. '_I bet he's hungry already. It is lunch time now.'_ I hummed softly to myself before I felt a soft tail, a sly smiled appeared on my features before I pulled out the sleeping little lion. "Hey, Kero are you hungry?" I asked, though I got no answer from him except for a couple of snores and some random gibberish.

I gently poked his belly trying to see if anything happened, and he wiggled a bit. Giggling softly to myself I did it once again, I was enjoying the little moment before I got startled by Madison. "Krystal! There you are!" I jumped a bit making Kero fall on the ground and bonk his head._ 'Shit!'_ I thought as be started to wake up, one eye first opened and then the other. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Kero yelled at me before freezing on the spot. He had a visible bump, it was small bump but still a little visible.

I bit my bottom lip gently as I waited for Madison's reaction. "Oh, hello Kero." She said not surprised at all. Her voice had more of an enthusiastic tone to it than surprised. "Uh...hi?." Having a confused expression on, Kero flew up and examined her. "Do I know you?" He asked Madison, who only replied with a small giggle. "Well I'll explain it to you later on, I can't really tell you know because I will sound slightly crazy." Giving Kero a smile, he nodded and grinned. "Alright then."

Madison turned over to me and tilted her head to the side. "So, Krystal. I'm guessing that the book I gave you was the Clow book. And you were destined to have it." Madison smiled before she handed Kero a small cookie. "Yeah..." I was slightly confused but I knew that Madison might have already met or known about Keroberos. "And where are the cards?" She asked looking around, alright so this just made me fell stupid and I mean like really stupid. Sighing I scratched the back if my neck, "Welll..." I said trailing, she laughed softly to herself. "Little miss here, did exactly what Sakura did, she read out the name of the Windy card and all of the cards flew away." Kero interrupted and explained everything to Madison.

I glared at Kero before turning my back to both of them. "Alright, I was just curious and I forgot about that part of the manga." I tried to defend my case, "But now that we are in that topic. Where is Sakura?" I was still curious, not once had I seen her here since I first arrived. "Eh, you see. She isn't real at all. It was just a fictional character. We couldn't find a girl that actually had the power great enough like her. That is, until now. And that is you, Krystal." Kero once again explained. _'Shes fictional? What?! And...I'm going crazy. Haha, yeah that's it.. It's just a dream or I'm going crazy...' _I thought to myself as I looked from Kero to Madison and back.

Kero grinned and a circle of light appeared beneath us. "Now, Key to the seal, this girl will carry out the scared promise. Her name is Krystal I command you to bestow her with your magical powers. Release the power!" A small ball of light came from my bag where I had been keeping the book. the light then became brighter and brighter until i had to cover my eyes. _'Now, I take the staff.'_ I thought as I saw the small key become bigger in front of me. Well apparently the color was wrong because the staff was actually red instead of pink. Not wanting to waste anymore time I quickly reached for the staff and took it. "Great! I Keroberos name Krystal, cardcaptor."

I looked down at the staff in my hands, I didn't mind it at all, it wasn't pink which I was happy for. I turned over to say something to Madison but apparently she had gotten this whole thing on tape. I sweat dropped,_ 'Just great.'_ "That was a great shot!" Cheered Madison, I sighed softly before seeing the staff shrink and turn into a small key. Placing it around my neck I fixed both of the pins in my hair.

Looking over at Kero I pointed at the bag once again. "Kero back in the bag because were going back to class now. And here, you can eat this before I et you your sweets later today." Kero jumped up into the air and fist pumped. "Alright!" Quickly grabbing the three cookies I had been holding out he jumped into the bag and I closed it before I stood up and helped Madison up as well.

We headed back to class and the day went on like always. I continued to ask Madison about everyone else. About Tori knowing about this and Julian as well. Apparently they were the only ones that weren't exactly knowledgeable at all about the whole series of episodes. They were the only oblivious ones because if they were to have asked if they wanted to be there then it would have caused problems. I also asked about the color of the staff but then i remembered that they didnt have someone to actually open the book so they just took a gander at it. I was surprised that they got the card's names right. i soon stopped asking questions as I understood everything now. That is until we left school.

A thought came up, "So Li will be coming to Japan right?" I asked, slightly curious. Hey I had developed a crush on him ever since I read the manga. "Haha, yeah. He sure is, though I wouldn't get my hopes up. I mean he's going to be a jerk and he won't like you very much." Nodding slowly and giving her a small smile, yeah I forgot about him being a jerk at the beginning and well I was sure that he was going to get on my nerves and that I was going to loose interest in him.

As soon as I was going to say something I felt a presence. "Krystal there's a Clow card!" I heard Kero yell out as his head poked out of my bag. "Where?" I questioned, looking around us frantically until I saw a pair of wings. "No...the fly card..." I mumbled as I looked up at it, I pouted a little bit. "Oh, I get the first chance to video tape your card captures. Alright!" That just made me want to cry, yep I also forgot about how Madison only liked to record card captures, but oh well time to get to work.

I took out the key and started to recite the chant, "Oh, key of Clow. Power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite...release!" The little key grew into a wand and I took it in hand. The Clow card looked like it was a wyvern, which probably was or a really big and mean swan. The next thing I knew was that I had just face-planted into the ground. Apparently the bird had attacked us and well I didn't really see it coming.

I quickly got back on my feet and started to run after it, though instead of it being chased it started to chase me. "Seriously!" I yelled out, I was so happy that it was past sunset, so the sky was dark and I was glad that no one could see me running like an idiot.

As I tried my hardest to run away from the Clow card, finally after running away for a couple of seconds longer I got sick of it. "Come on, Krystal do something about it! Use Windy!" Yelled Kero, as if he was helping me! "Oh, shut it Kero. You're not even helping!" I remarked back at him. He quickly fell silent, and that was when I was picked up by the bird. "Ah, crap!" I looked up at the bird as it started to fly higher. It had grabbed my bag so I easily slipped out and stated to climb up its body. I had to do this now or never.

As I stood up on its back I lifted the wand up and recited, "Clow card, I command you to return to your power confine. Clow card!" The Clow card started to go into it's card form, smoke coming from the bird. Soon enough I was falling down, I was happy. I didn't even need to use Windy. "Kero!?" The next thing I know Kero is right next to me, yelling. "Use the fly card!" I quickly grabbed it and threw it up, "Fly!" The staff grew wings and I quickly got on. I was able to prevent myself from hitting the ground. Which I was happy for, I sighed out as I started to slowly fly. Looking down at Madison and then jus looking back ahead.

Yeah, my life has changed and I think that this was a good change. I knew that I now had a purpose and I liked it. Like Clow Reed said, expect the unexpected.


End file.
